Everyone Sees The Light
by gamerboy190
Summary: Cadmus Board Of Directors, The Light, finally makes their move on the Justice League. Meanwhile, Superboy has been having this same recurring nightmare ever since the Genomorph Project, realizing it's finally time to become their savior and liberate them.


This is my first Young Justice Story.

Prologue: Another Force At Hand

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**

* * *

Just above the earth and sky and satellites lies a force that monitors all crime activity, protecting the many denizens from all places on earth. A work station where the greatest superheroes collide and work together as one unit, making a potent and unstoppable force to be reckoned with is as all superheroes call it, The Watchtower. Enormous is appearance, filled with computers and the latest technology known to the world, the Watchtower serves as an pinnacle to protection and security for all people on earth. But even through all of the security that this protection provides, something was still troubling the heroes to the extent at which they called this meeting.

In their bluish-gray meeting room, as the Founding Seven Members of the Justice League are looking at each other as to whom will talk first about a potential threat at hand, as Green Arrow was about to start, Batman immediately spoken.

"I've had my suspicions on a particular organization for quite a while." Batman started, folding his arms meaning that he meant business. "And this organization has been really quiet since Young Justice was first formed, destroying their Experimental Facility Lab for some time".

"Cadmus?" Asked Flash, out of the blue, eating some chips.

With a look of disbelief, Batman continued "Yes, Cadmus. Ever since Young Justice infiltrated their facility, sabotaged their activities, and freed Superboy…"

"Super…boy…." Superman interjected, still can't get the idea from out of his mind that Cadmus unknowingly made a clone of him Which made Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman console him.

Seeing as how Superman handled that little tidbit of information, Batman decided to move on.

"….things have been eerily quiet from them, other than Guardian running their experimental facility instead of Desmond."

"Listen, he had our dealings with Cadmus in the past, but don't you think we would've heard from any activity from Cadmus by know if something was going on?" Flash questioned, finally finished with his bag of chips, to everybody's relief.

"Flash, not everything is seen with the naked eye." J'onn wisely answered. "Things could be at work that maybe even we don't know about."

"Indeed" chimed Superman. "They've created a clone of me. No telling what they could be doing next." You can tell that Superman was still bothered of the fact that he had an actual clone of himself.

"Okay, what if they were, what are we supposed to do about it?" Wonder Woman asked. "The Cadmus Facility is owned by government."

"She has a point. We can't infiltrate and potentially annihilate something that we're supposed to protect" Aquaman stated in concurrence with Wonder Woman.

"We won't annihilate anything, like Young Justice, we'll simply go on an covert mission to pickup any information that he have on them" Batman answered, his arms still folded.

"Speaking Of Young Justice, does anybody see a pattern on the missions you send them on Batman?" Manhunter stated, coming to an epiphany. "All or most of the missions that you send them on requires that the enemy require some form of information."

After really thinking hard about it, Batman finally stated " When I sent them on their first covert mission to Santa Prisca, they were trying to stop a deal from going down involving the Blockbuster formula FROM Cadmus Labs."

"Or when the time in which that bow girl…" Flash started.

"Her name is Artemis, Flash." Green Arrow pointed out in annoyance.

"Oh, right" flashed replied nonchalantly. "Anyway when _Artemis _came on the team and had ot stop the League Of Shadows from Obtaining information"

"Destroying Star Labs. All of Dr. Hamiltons hard work…." Superman said, thinking back how Star Labs helped him so many times.

"They've nearly succeeded, the only one that they didn't hack or gain control under was in Wayne Enterprises." Batman stated, looking on the bright side somewhat. "These types of crime can't be commited, just for the faint of heart. An ulterior motive has ot be on place.

"You can also say the time in which Black Manta was trying to go after a item that I'd thought I'd never try to see him steal" Aquaman added, seeing as he everyone have had some experience of men going after any specific information"

"Why didn'y you contact the League?" Batman said angrily raised up from his seat.

"What's the big deal" Aquaman stated. "Me and Aqualad took care of it soon enough"

"That besides the point, Aquaman" Batman scoffed. "We are a team. Black Manta is too much of a threat to handle for you two alone."

"Well actually, Aqualad kind of handled it, I had to take some side business." Aquaman stated, holding the back of his head, waiting for the type of response he was going to get.

"And I thought I was supposed to be the irresponsible one!" Flash chuckled to somewhat lighten the mood to no avail.

Noticing how Batman is glaring at Aquaman and about to blow a gasket, Wonder woman decided to step in and calm things down.

"Aquaman, if a danger proves to be too difficult, contact the league. We're here to help. Getting back to the matter at hand, Martian Manhunter's right in that all of the Young Justice missions sent to them by Batman has been retrieval missions for the enemy. This is more than a coincidence."

"I concur." J'onn nodded in Wonder Woman's assessment.

"That aside, what about Super-erm-boy on this matter?" Superman asked, with everyone turned his way. After all, he is their experiement"

"Good point, Superman." Said Batman in agreement. "He is their experiment and is more likely connected to whatever the old Cadmus was trying to do."

"Speaking Of Superboy, did anyone recall his speech from when he stated who he was" Martian Manhunter asked.

It at that very moment when Red Tornado had come in into the room to help them out with that information.

"I believe I can help you out with that critical piece of info." Red Tornado stated.

"Well, say it." Flash stated.

"Very well." Red Tornado replied back.

"This is the information I've gotten from him when Young Justice had battled a enemy who shared my similar elemental abilities of wind in Mister Twister…."

"Mister Twister?" Flash asked. "Were you testing them?"

"I didn't test them at all. Assignments are the Batman's responsibility, not my own." Red Tornado replied in his emotionless, robotic voice. Now anyway, this what Superboy told me during his time with me in Happy Harbor: I am the Superboy, a Genomorph made from the clone of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish…to destroy him should he turn from the light." Red Tornado precisely recorded the info.

"Destroy Me?" Superman questioned.

"I'm more interested about turning from the light" Green Arrow pointed out, in an curious tone. "What's that supposed to mean."

"I'm curious as well" Wonder Woman added.

"So am I" J'onn chimed in.

"This is definitely more than a coincidence now." Batman finally stated. League, we're heading towards Cadmus Headquarters and put an end to this, once and for all."


End file.
